


a hellish first kiss

by nishanightray



Series: growing attached series (juzen) [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, JuminZen Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: Juminzen week day3, prompt: First Kiss.Prequel to "When I'm Not Looking" and "growing attached".-When he had been invited to Rika’s Christmas Eve party, he had thought it’d have been fun, relaxing even. He had thought he could find some lady to chat with, wander about drinking beer and having an overall good time with the RFA members –he definitely hadn’t planned to end up under the mistletoe with the goddamn trust-fund kid.





	a hellish first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Kiss!
> 
> Finally I get to write about my headcanon for their first kiss in the growing attached series, lol. This story is, naturally, set before "When I'm Not Looking" and "growing attached".
> 
> Enjoy!

**a hellish first kiss**

 

**.**

 

 

This couldn’t be happening to him.

Zen thought he was a fairly good person; sure, he had his flaws (who hasn’t?), but it couldn’t be _so_ _bad_ that he would have deserved something like this. It wasn’t his fault in the first place, it was a certain someone’s fault—

 _Seven_.

“Goddammit, Seven!” he growled, and received a loud, bright laughter in response.

Alright. He would have Seven’s head on a platter sooner or later.

Because _he_ was the one who had had the _brilliant_ idea of covering the whole pace in stupid mistletoes when others weren’t looking, probably waiting for something hilarious to happen. And perhaps Zen would have found it hilarious, too, had it been someone else in his shoes.

When he had been invited to Rika’s Christmas Eve party, he had thought it’d have been fun, relaxing even. He had thought he could find some lady to chat with, wander about drinking beer and having an overall good time with the RFA members –he definitely hadn’t planned to end up under the mistletoe with the goddamn trust-fund kid.

He still couldn’t believe it he had walked right into it without noticing. It was all Seven’s fault, and now he was fucking stuck under mistletoe with Jumin Han of all people! Just the worst luck; it had to be a nightmare!

“Someone wake me up,” he muttered. Jumin raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you really that upset at a mere ornament plant?”

His tone was calm, almost curious, which irritated Zen further.

He looked at him, torn between wanting to throttle him and reminding himself he was better than this.

He was not scared, and he would not give into Jumin’s provocations. Leave it to Jumin to make everything worse.

“It’s a not just a plant,” he said. “It’s mistletoe. Do you even know what it means?”

“It’s some sort of Christmas tradition, isn’t it? Seven told me so,” Jumin answered calmly. “I don’t really see the appeal, though.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Zen rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Frankly, if I had walked under it with a beautiful girl _instead of your ugly face_ , I’d have seen the appeal very well.”

“I consider myself pretty attractive, in all honesty” Jumin said, ignoring completely everything else Zen had said.

“Well, are we going to do it or not? I think people are expecting us to do it. I don’t really like the idea of appealing to Seven, but I’d hate it more if he’d teased me after for not doing it” he then added, crossing his arms on his chest. Zen looked at him in utter disbelief.

“Do you really want to do it? No way! It’s so gross, you’re gross,” he protested vehemently.

“Why are you raising your voice?”

“I’m not!”

“You are,” Jumin said, then huffed.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re scared. I don’t know why, though, since I would have thought you’d have some form of experience in this field. Didn’t you say you’ve had a girlfriend or two? Why are so upset by a simple kiss? It’s not like it has to be extremely romantic.”

Zen trembled with anger; with every word, Jumin was getting under his skin more and more. He knew he was falling for it, but he also started to realize that he had only two choices: accept to kiss him (and die inside) or accept to be teased for all eternity by Seven and Jumin. However, Jumin had said something right, for once: it didn’t have to be romantic. It didn't have to be long, nor deep. Zen clenched his jaw and fists, coming to a decision.

“Alright,” he barked. “Come here.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Jumin said, but came closer nonetheless. He just stared at him skeptically, if not a little reluctant, and remained perfectly still. Zen returned the stare with dread as he realized that Jumin had a few centimeters on him (damn him).

Since Jumin didn’t show any sign of wanting to initiate or even help him a little bit, Zen huffed in exasperation – he couldn’t say if the guy was doing this on purpose, or if he was just oblivious about what to do.

(He honestly wouldn’t be surprised to know that Jumin didn’t kiss anyone before, but that would have meant being his first kiss and that was some place he didn’t want his mind to go.)

“You’re so infuriating,” he said, then grabbed him by the front shirt and pressed their lips together. It was very brief, dry and not at all romantic.

Still, neither of them expected the spark.

Zen immediately stepped back, horrified, his hand flying away as though he’d been burnt. Jumin stared at him with wide eyes, seemingly incredulous and curious, but before he could open his mouth, they heard Seven’s cheer coming from somewhere in the room.

“C’mon, it wasn’t even that long! Do you call that a kiss? Party poopers!”

Jumin turned around to see Seven booing at them; Rika seemed to find it rather amusing, but she was the only one, as Assistant Kang, Yoosung and V just looked embarrassed.

He then looked back at Zen, only to find that the other had promptly fled, making him look rather stupid for having remained there, still standing and totally lost.

Honestly, he didn’t think it would be a great deal, but he’d been proven wrong in the worst way possible –he would be lying, and he knew it, if he’d said he didn’t enjoy that brief contact. And it hadn’t even been a real kiss.

(Jumin discovered, incredulous, that he wouldn’t mind finding out how Zen really kissed if he put his mind to it.)

His fingers impulsively touched his lips, then fell as soon as he realized what he was doing.

(He had to stop thinking about that.)

(He didn’t understand.)

But, terrifyingly, that seemed to be just the beginning.


End file.
